


How Did We Get Here?

by adashofcinnamon, Coolio_my_dudelio, Yeemir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/N, AU, Accidental Kissing, Collab, Demi Annie, Erwin is the principal, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fanon, High School AU, Historia ends up with one of them, Historia x Harem, Light Angst, Lime, Maybe nudity, NaKuri, OT3, So gay its great, Yep theres swearing, Yuri, aot - Freeform, maybe some swearing, mikannie - Freeform, multi chap, otp, slowburn, snk, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofcinnamon/pseuds/adashofcinnamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolio_my_dudelio/pseuds/Coolio_my_dudelio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeemir/pseuds/Yeemir
Summary: Ymir and Historia grew up together on the same block. Ymir had always loved Historia but they went to different schools. That has changed when Historia decides to be with her best friend in their 2nd year of high school. Before Ymir could act on her feelings her younger friend Sasha ends up liking her as well and before she knows it it's gonna be more than Sasha that will also love Historia. Who will Historia herself love back?(In short just a bunch of gay girls after the goddess and she has to choose one, which gives us an excuse to write some funny stuff.)





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, before you read (I know the chap is short but there will be longer ones) just know that me and two other friends got this idea to make a fic like this and write a chapter each. But to make it more fun we added rules, we cannot view each others chapters till they are posted and we can write whatever we want as long as it sticks to the basic plot we laid out. I wrote the first chapter then it's Coolio_my_dudelio's turn to write the 2nd, then adashofcinnamon will write the 3rd and so on like that. I hope you enjoy our possibly really gay and really random fic idea. I know I will.

“Ymir!” You could hear the the almost faint voice of someone calling out the tall brunette.

“Ymir!” This time it was much louder, yet the brunette still chose to ignore it as she walked along her route to school, Sina High. You could hear panting as a short blonde catches up to Ymir, holding onto her uniform sleeve for support as she caught her breath. Ymir looks over taking out an earphone, “Hmm?” The blonde looks up at Ymir with a slight glare,

“I was trying to get your attention.”

“Sorry.”

Ymir and Historia were close friends and had even known each other for years. Although they were never in the same school together until now, their first day of being highschool 2nd year’s. Historia used to be in a fancy school called Rose Academy but after so long she wanted to attend school with her friend. Ymir is already familiar with Sina but Historia isn’t, never knowing that Ymir was actually a rebel and surprisingly enough, she had fans, most of them girls. Although now that Historia thinks about it, it’s not surprising that Ymir doesn’t follow the rules. It also just wouldn’t seem right if Ymir was a good student, even if that might not be a good thing.

 

“I’m actually kind of nervous.” The blonde says, staring up at Ymir with those blue eyes of hers. Ymir immediately turns away to hide the spread of a light blush forming.

“Whatever the guys will go crazy over you, and the girls will hate you for it.” She slaps the brunette’s arm.

“Not helping!” the little blonde replies.Ymir scoffs as they finally arrived at the school.

 

~

 

Ymir and Historia were now in their homeroom class, and lucky enough ended up in the same one. They had already chose their seats as Ymir wanted to sit in the back but was dragged by Historia to sit closer to the front, and as always how could Ymir say no? Two students holding hands passed by the doorframe of the classroom before noticing Ymir and Historia, poking their heads in and waving at the two.

“Oh Hange, Rico.” Of course Hange was always the first to speak.

“Ymir! Good to see you still go here after all the things you pulled last year.” She said winking.

“Last year? Ymir what did you do while I couldn’t babysit you?” Historia was talking this time. Ymir huffed before Hange’s eyes widened.

“Historia! It’s you! So you decided to transfer huh?” The blonde nodded as Rico stepped in.

“If you ask me maybe it’s great now that you’re here, Ymir might not duct tape Levi to the lockers again.” Historia sent a motherly glare at ymir as in return sheepishly grinning and shrugging her shoulders.

“Well I thought he could make better eye contact with people being able to see from my level.”

The couple just shook their heads.

“Well anyways by Ymir! Nice seeing you Historia!”

The couple were already gone.

After a few more minutes the two were just casually talking when-

“YMIR!”

A set of arms sudden raced to reach out for Ymir but missed as she barely managed to dodge the embrace, which caused the mysterious shorter brunette to stumble over a chair and faceplant painfully to the ground.

“Oh yeah, I forgot your a freshman now Sash- Ow!” The blonde elbowed Ymir.

“Seriously Ymir? At least help her up, you're so rude.” Ymir only shrugged. The younger brunette peeled herself off the floor rather quickly after that as she beamed up at the two while kneeling on the floor as she scratched the back of her head.

“Ymir I thought we were best friends, how could you betray me like this?” Sasha then makes a sad face towards Ymir and in return she scoffs unimpressed, “Stop being delusional, you just like to tag along with me and you think it’s okay.”

Sasha just huffs before realizing that it isn't just her and Ymir but a seemingly beautiful goddess. Sasha’s eyes sparkled with admiration as she noticed the blonde’s golden locks, big blue eyes that could surpass the sky's beauty, and that cute small frame to go along with it. Marvelous.

 

“Ymir who's this? Is she your girlfriend- or maybe just a rebound- oh wait! Is she a fan? One that would do anything for Ymir herself!” Ymir was about to let out a remark when Historia’s laughter came out first instead.

_That laugh. Ymir thought._

Both Ymir and Sasha were clearly blushing at the heavenly sound. Historia quieted down before speaking.

“Ymir and I are childhood friends, you didn't know that?”

“Wow Ymir, I bet you just wanted this goddess all for yourself.”

Ymir only rolls her eyes in response as Historia states her name to Sasha as Historia not Goddess.

Ymir sighed as she looked over at Sasha and Historia, already making long conversation. Wait. Was Ymir jealous? No way, Sasha would never go for someone like Historia. Would she? No, she would not.

 

~

 

It was the end of the day, all three girls walking down the hallway, now hardly filled with students as Ymir whistled in irritance while the other two girls were talking and giggling away about what clubs were available. “Ymir we should join the cooking club, wouldn’t that be fun?” The small blonde raised her head to glance at the taller brunette.

“N-nah you know I’m not good with that stuff His’, what about something I’m actually good at like volleyball?”

Historia looked slightly disappointed.

“But I’m no good at sports, while you’re good at about almost any sport, all I can do is make cakes.”

Sasha then slipped between then and raised a registration form to Historia.

“I love cooking! I’ll join you Historia!” Sasha was already getting hyped up, as Historia smiled and nodded. Annoyed Ymir glared at Sasha, trying to imply that she was to back off. Although Sasha did reply with a devilish grin and whispered.

“You know Ymir, you’re not the only one who likes blondes.”

At that moment Ymir sputtered with sort of angry shock, well actually she didn’t know how to feel since she thought Sasha could only ever have feelings with food. As Sasha merely winked and continued walking with Historia, already talking about the joy of cooking. Ymir stood there, a million expressions on her face as she raised her hand and clenched her fist.

 

“Shit.”

 

At that moment it was like Sasha wanted Ymir to hear what she said next as she walked with the little blonde.

 

“You can make me cakes and feed them to me anytime His! We could go to your house or mine!”


	2. The 'Fuck You' Club (and much more important things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir is trying to figure out what to do concerning the whole Sasha/Historia mess. Also, there's like two paragraphs where Rico starts a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This time it's my turn for a chapter! I'm really only good at academic writing, but I wanted to challenge myself with this, and I had a lot of fun writing it! Sorry if it feels a little stiff, I'm trying my best to write casually!

It had been almost exactly twenty-four hours since Sasha had revealed her intentions to Ymir. Her intentions that completely reflected Ymir’s own.

“You know Ymir, you’re not the only one who likes blondes.” These words echoed in Ymir’s head for a few seconds, returning the flood of emotion that had come at the moment it was first uttered. Ymir’s confliction about whether to forgive her because she was a friend or to be angry because she’s loved Historia since childhood. This onslaught of raw emotions had afflicted Ymir throughout the day.

She had barely noticed Hange and Rico coming to sit with them at lunch, and Sasha spilling mashed potatoes all over them. She didn’t even blink when Jean passed by with Marco tugging at his shoulder and hit on Historia in the routine way he did with every girl at the school. She cared not when Hange and Rico reappeared a few hours later in oversized clothing that was, just a few minutes ago, in the lost-and-found bin. Historia, however, did notice the strange distance Ymir had put herself at from the rest of their friends. 

“Hey Ymir, are you alright? You’ve been acting weird all day, are you feeling ok?” Historia looked very concerned, and Ymir’s heart panged when she saw the worry in her friend’s face. Ymir said nothing, and instead flashed a large grin and ruffled the shorter girl’s hair, trying to reassure her that she was fine, without having to speak and confirm Historia’s worries. Then, they continued walking, side by side, first to their next class, and then to their homes, uttering polite goodbyes.

~  
Ymir had sleepwalked her way through dinner and homework and then laid in bed, still deep in thought. She considered first trivial things like what she would have for lunch the next day, what club she might join (after all, the deadline is tomorrow). Then, some long time later, she began to think of Historia, and her deep, clear, blue eyes. She thought of Sasha and her (possibly of joking intent) feelings towards Historia. She thought of the way she loved Historia and the different kind of love she harbored for Sasha, and she thought that neither love outweighed the other. She thought long and hard, and eventually, maybe, she came to a decision about what she was going to do. 

Ymir awoke, still in yesterday’s clothes, with joints stiff and aching. This, she assumed, was the price you paid if you spent too long thinking about things that could be, and probably should be decided in a split second. Although, she did save a few minutes in her morning routine, and perhaps she might get to school early today, still, she’d have to wait for Historia to be ready anyways. If last night’s thinking had done anything, it confirmed within Ymir that she should spend every minute she could with Historia. 

Ymir straightened her clothes as much as she could, and made her way to Historia’s house, hitting send on a text as she walked out the door.  
“Put your pants on I’m coming over”  
She made her way to Historia’s door, and considered, for one microscopic second, whether she should knock or not, and came to the conclusion that, she hadn’t knocked since they were kids, and she shouldn’t start now. Ymir walked in, and sat down on the couch, figuring that within the next few minutes, Historia would emerge in all her beauty and flash her smile before cracking a joke about Ymir actually being awake at this hour. Ymir was wrong, partly.

~   
Historia got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and held it around herself, and then made her way downstairs to her bedroom. Humming quietly to herself she walked through the living room, almost not even notice the tall figure sitting on the couch. When she did notice the figure, out of the corner of her eye, she let out an ear-piercing screech, and then, stood frozen in fear. 

Ymir, who had just been startled by Historia’s scream, jumped up and turned around to see Historia standing wide-eyed, staring at her. When Historia realized that there was indeed not an intruder in her house, but her childhood friend, she relaxed. Almost too much, because without thinking, she lowered her arms, and consequently almost flashed Ymir. Seeing Historia beginning to lower her arms, Ymir jumped again and turned around, saving the other girl a small measure of embarrassment. Standing stock-still, facing the wall, Ymir began to speak, she also began to blush, very hard.   
“Hey… His, how’s it going?” Historia readjusted herself, and then spoke  
“I’m doing just fine, but what are you doing?”  
“Oh, well, I came to see you. I sent a text but I guess you didn’t get it because I’m pretty sure I expressly told you to put on pants.” Ymir knew the back of her neck was extremely red by now, and that Historia could clearly see that, but she didn’t want to turn around and confirm the other girl's suspicions.  
“Well, I’ll go put on some pants, and then we can walk to school.” Historia let out a giggle and began walking. Ymir fell back onto the couch and buried her head in a pillow trying to dispel the embarrassment she felt.

By the time Historia had gotten dressed and came back out into the living room, Ymir had calmed down and began pouring herself a glass of juice.   
“Who gave you permission to pour yourself a glass of my orange juice?” Now came Historia’s beautiful smile and joking nature. Ymir struggled to keep herself from blushing once again.  
“Well, you didn’t have any strawberry so I settled for this.”  
“Who just has strawberry juice in their fridge? It’s not an everyday juice!”   
“I have strawberry juice! It’s the only kind of juice I have! If you’re gonna make fun of my juice habits I think I’ll just leave!” after finishing the (very delicious) glass of juice, Ymir set out for school with Historia, smiling and laughing the whole way.

~

“Rico, you can’t just start a ‘fuck you’ club! There are so many problems with that idea! First of all, do you think Bolo-tie McEyebrows would let you have an expletive in the name? Second of all, the clubs main activities are 'sit around and chat. maybe kiss a little.' I don' even need to tell you why you can't put that in there! Third of all, clubs have a minimum of four members! You can’t make an invite-only club, and only invite me!” Hange was exasperated at this point, but her girlfriend was insistent.  
“Only bitches deny the possibility of a ‘fuck you’ club. If I need to I’ll invite Ymir and Levi and we can all have a ‘fuck you’ party in our ‘fuck you’ club.   
“Alright fine! Don’t take my advice! I’m going to go check out the science club if you don’t have the ‘fuck you’ club approved by the time I get back you’re joining science with me.” Hange leaned down and kissed the forehead of the other girl, and then set off, skipping through the hallways.  
“It’s a good thing you can get Levi to approve club forms instead of Erwin.” Rico murmured to herself as she set off to find Levi. It should be noted that at this time of day, Levi is exhausted from dealing with the first years, and will sign-off on anything if you bring him a snack. And so, the ‘fuck you’ club was created (only one person accepted their invitation).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there weren't a whole lot of shenanigans in this chapter! I wanted to write some but the whole emotions thing felt like it took precedence. so I just wrote it like that. I then realized there weren't enough shenanigans, and the whole point of this fic is shenanigans. I'm really tired right now, sorry if it doesn't make any sense.


	3. It's Not a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is introduced to the fanfiction and Ymir, Historia and Annie have trials and tribulations with their juice.

Placid. 

That's how Annie felt when she entered the school the same day the 'fuck you' club was created. 

It was after school and Annie was tired. Not tired in the sense that she wanted to become a sloth and sleep the day away, but in the sense that she wanted the day to end immediately. School had such a boring and repetitive schedule. Or maybe it was Annie who had the boring and repetitive schedule. Annie did not know but she had more important things to care about rather than such a dull place. All she had to do was work hard and she could get what she wanted in life. "What a simple prospect," Annie thought as she asked the track team coach what her time was. "Five minutes and 31 seconds," The coach stated. Annie frowned. It was only two seconds off her last time during the mile run. She craved to do better. "It may be simple," Annie thought again, "But many still fail." 

She pulled off her knee-high socks to the length they were meant for and quietly placed on her after-school shoes, carefully tying the laces. She inhaled and exhaled, staring at the bland lockers in the plain room that smelled of sweat and teenage suffering. She wrinkled her nose. Disgusting. Could the girls in her school really not put in the effort to wear deodorant? 

Annie let out a sigh of boredom. What a boring place to be. As Annie left the locker rooms placed to the left of the track field she imagined all the places in which she could be in that moment. She could be home finishing homework or exploring town yet she instead had followed her father's wishes and joined the track team to help her stamina. She would not disobey him. 

Annie walked out of the school and checked the time on her phone. Her phone read the time 16:06. Annie had to be home by 16:30. It seemed she had finished early. Annie huffed. Her throat was dry. Then a thought popped into Annie's mind. Juice. There was a juice shop nearby and reviews seemed good. Annie walked out and headed to the shop. She had heard good things from classmates about it though she never actually went but today was an exception. She was parched and juice seemed like the right drink to quench her thirst. The activity of buying a drink seemed fairly meaningless but Annie was dehydrated. Why juice, you may ask? Maybe it was due to a recent thing she heard at school or rather, it could’ve been a nod to the last chapter to refresh the reader’s minds and Annie’s taste buds. We may never know the cause of Annie's sudden craving for juice. But for some reason Annie felt like juice, so juice is what she would get. 

~ 

Ymir and Historia walked side by side in comfortable silence. They were on their ways home and would eventually have to go their separate ways but first a nice walk home would do. The weather was fairly okay and so was Historia. However, Ymir was still contemplating what to do about the recent occurrences. Ymir sighed softly. She glanced at Historia. 

Historia was content. She was looking at their scenery and she seemed to notice every small detail. Ymir looked away before Historia could notice. The girl was in a whole other league, but it was definitely one Ymir could reach. Ymir was worried though. She knew Historia was desirable but it seems more people than she thought were interested. Ymir grit her teeth. _“Damn that Sasha,”_ Ymir thought. Ymir was still in deep thought when suddenly Historia grabbed Ymir by the arm happily. 

“Ymir look!” Historia called out happily pointing to a small shop. Ymir raised an eyebrow. “Uh yeah, that place…? What about it?” Ymir asked. Historia rolled her eyes. “Did you even bother to look at the sign?” Historia huffed. Ymir looked again and then made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth. Historia grinned. “It’s a juice shop! Now you can prove to me that strawberry juice is the best!” Historia laughed. Ymir gave Historia a soft smile. “I wonder if they even have strawberry juice…” Ymir muttered. Historia grabbed Ymir by the hand and began dragging her towards the juice shop. 

“Well, let’s find out!” 

Ymir’s felt thousands of butterflies escape in her stomach as Historia grabbed Ymir’s hand. Ymir watched Historia’s golden locks bounce with each step and the smile that captured her face in a moment of pure happiness. She was beautiful. Ymir could feel heat in her ears and hoped that the red in her cheeks wouldn’t rise anymore than it hand. The brunette stumbled over her own two feet just watching Historia. It was moments like these that Ymir would do anything to relive. Sadly, just as quickly as they started, moments like these came to an end. For Ymir and Historia, this moment came to an end when they reached their destination and Historia dropped Ymir’s hand. 

Historia’s eyes glazed over the menu as Ymir snapped back to reality. Juice, right. Back to juice. Ymir tried to look at the menu and decide but she just couldn’t seem to bring her eyes away from Historia. Her eyes kept retracing her face while her mind kept remembering the way their hands felt intertwined with one another. It was only when Historia finally spoke that Ymir fell out of her trance. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. 

“Ymir look! They have your favorite!” Historia giggled. Ymir scoffed. “Of course they would! Strawberry juice is delicious. If they didn’t have it, it would be a crime,” Ymir replied. Historia laughed at this and Ymir couldn’t help but be putty in her presence. Historia may have not noticed, but she had Ymir wrapped around her finger. “I would like one large strawberry please!” Historia said to the employee at the cashier. Ymir glanced at Historia. “What about you?” Ymir asked. “What do you mean?” Historia inquired. “Don’t you want a drink for yourself?” Ymir asked, being clearer this time. Historia laughed nervously. “Oh! Well I assumed you forgot your wallet at home and I only have enough for one so I was thinking that maybe we could share…?” Historia smiled hoping Ymir would agree. Ymir flushed a little but she nodded. “Yeah… Okay… Sounds good.” 

Ymir and Historia sat down at a table together when Ymir noticed a familiar face sitting at a nearby table. Ymir really wanted to focus on Historia but it was too late. Historia had noticed her too. “Ah, hey, you’re Annie, from school right?” Historia asked meekly. Annie was often isolated and Historia tried to be kind to everyone so Ymir could see what was happening here. Annie glanced up at the two. “Oh hello, there. Yes, I am,” She replied. “And you two are Ymir and Historia, correct?” She asked. “Yeah, we are!” Historia beamed. Ymir took a sip of the strawberry drink and watched the two interact. “How are you?” Historia asked. “Tired but I am well,” Annie replied. Ymir drank more of the juice when a sudden thought came to Ymir’s mind. 

“What if Annie likes Historia too?!” Ymir thought. 

Ymir began choking on her drink. Historia noticed immediately and rushed to Ymir’s side. “Oh my gosh, Ymir, are you okay?!” Historia asked once Ymir could breathe again. “Yeah!” Ymir replied quickly. “I’m just peachy!” Ymir smiled awkwardly. Her words sounded forced but Historia paid no attention to that. She was just happy Ymir was okay. “Why did you start choking? Did something happen?” Historia asked, still feeling a bit skeptical. “No, it was-” Ymir began but was cut off. “I believe it was something I did,” Annie spoke up. “I’m not sure what but I feel I somehow disturbed you both,” Annie added. “No! It was nothing, I swear!” Ymir laughed nervously. “Well, I must be going now,” Annie stated, standing up from her table. “Ah, okay Annie. See you at school,” Historia said, waving goodbye as Annie took off. “Have fun on your date!” Annie replied nonchalantly as she jogged off into the distance. 

Both Ymir and Historia turned bright red. 

“I-It’s not a date!” Historia called out but Annie was too far away to hear her at this point. “Well… That was something…” Ymir muttered under her breath. Ymir took another sip of the juice, hoping that Historia wouldn’t notice the fact that she was practically a tomato. Historia laughed awkwardly. “Yeah…” Historia breathed. Her face was dusted with pink. Historia drank some of the juice. 

~ 

“Bye Historia!” Ymir called out as she watched Historia walk home. “You already said that silly!” Historia replied. “I know! I just wanted to make sure you could hear!” Ymir laughed. As soon as Ymir confirmed Historia was safe, she shut the door and slumped down against it. 

Ymir curled up into a ball, her face still red from the incident with Annie. Her mind wandered back to Historia and her big blue eyes reminiscent of jewels. Ymir groaned, not knowing what to do. Ymir did know one thing though. 

And that thing was the fact that Historia would surely be the death of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more filler than anything. I guess I just wanted to make it... Pretty juicy... (Sorry not sorry).


	4. Bullies And Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say there's no kid friendly photos anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words.

Annie’s eyes blinked open, her room still draining in a light shade of darkness indicating that the sun was still asleep unlike her. The air stroked against the exposed parts of her body that her bra and shorts did not cover, causing a chill down her spine. She sat up before giving a sigh that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. She looked over to her digital clock as the bright neon green numbers read 4:30 am. 

_ “Might as well.. _ “

Annie pulled off the thin covers and jumped out of bed, her hair slightly messy but wasn’t too bad. The wooden floor quietly creaked against her footsteps, making her way into the shower. Turning the knob to the cold option, and unclothing herself before stepping inside.

The cold water was freezing at first, but then moments came as her body eased up and endured it. Annie liked cold showers, they made her feel awake, and kept her on her feet. Warm water felt plain and uncomfortable most of the time. 

Once out of the shower, skin and hair dried she put on track-appropriate clothing, then straightened her hair the way it’s always been.  Softly closing the door so her father was not disturbed, made her way off the lawn and began running.

It felt nice, a rush of freedom and willpower as the air brushed against Annie’s face. Running around her neighborhood in laps. She liked pushing herself to the max in order to feel satisfied after a run, it felt as if she couldn’t get better if she didn’t try her hardest, and when he ran in actual races, her determination and speed was absolute.

It wasn’t like running was all she worked hard on, grades mattered too. Annie didn’t have a lot of thoughts on her mind, just go to school, come home, homework, repeat. Well at least most of the time since yesterday she decided to go to a juice shop. Then she remembered, that blonde girl.

Overly nice, all those smiles, and that Ymir..having to choke on her damn juice and steal the cute blondes attention from- wait cute? Did Annie just call Historia cute? She blushed as she realized her heart was racing from such thoughts of liking Historia and maybe a twinge of jealousy from Ymir. Annie tried shaking the thoughts from her head, as she focused her all on what was ahead of her.  

“ _ Historia is most likely with Ymir” _ she thought.  _ “Just steer clear, that’s all. I can’t afford a second distraction.” _

  
  


~

 

“Ugh it’s so tiring when you have to take gym and do volleyball.” Ymir groaned, dressing into her normal school uniform while Historia and Sasha did the same, putting their slightly dirty gym clothes into their lockers. 

“Nobody told you to join the volleyball team Ymir, you could have gone into the cooking club with us but nooo.” Sasha replied buttoning up her dark green uniform jacket. 

Ymir gave her a scoff, 

“Cooking? Please, that stuff is boring and involves so much waiting and nothing is ever intense like a good volleyball match. Besides I’ll have a wife to do that for me in the future, after I come home from work.” 

Historia playfully rolled her eyes as she set her gym clothes into her own locker before speaking.

“With that attitude the closest you’ll get to having a wife is a body pillow.”

Sasha quickly moved a hand over her mouth giggling, as Ymir glared at Historia hovering over her, although Historia had no fear but looked ready to bite back.

“Why you little..-”

A little feet away was Annie, actually not noticing the group until she glanced over at Ymir who was now being loud while Historia continued to tease her, only causing the stubborn Ymir to keep at it. Annie gave a displeasing look at Ymir and before she could move her eyes towards Historia a few girls stepped in front of her view, two of them were crossing her arms, while the one in the middle kept her hands at her waist.

“Annie Leonhart you think your so perfect huh?” The middle one said lifting one of her brows. “With those perfect grades and perfect running scores you think you own it all don’t you?”

Before Annie could speak for herself the girl on the right, who had long black hair spoke.

“We saw how you looked at Ymir, you think you’re better don’t you?” The girl on the left with short red hair then joins in.

“Unlike you Ymir isn’t short, nor does she have a nose that’s twice the size.” The girls all laughed in unison.

“You only do good because you let your stupid dad order you around huh?”

“You can’t do anything for yourself.”

“Your a little puppy who waits to be told what to do.”

They laughed once more, Annie was looking down at the floor gripping her hand into a tight fist. To be honest she felt like breaking, but she could never. Raising her fist as it shook with a mix of anger and hurt she prepared to strike. But then she happened.

 

“Leave her alone.” Spoke a soft yet firm voice. 

The girls turned around and scoffed at the person who spoke.

“What?” The middle girl said.

“Did you really just say that?”

Historia’s eyebrows lowered into a stern face.

“Leave Annie alone. She didn’t do anything to you so you should just go away. Annie does what she wants, she can choose to do what her father wants her to do, she’s still her own person. And Annie’s nose is just fine, pretty in fact.” Historia looked to Annie then trying to send her a small smile.

Annie blushed red almost everywhere on her face while she tried to hide it, she was shocked.

Soon after Ymir came and told the girls to piss off and they did also shocked but because Ymir had told them to worm around somewhere else. 

Once Annie had her feelings under control she politely thanked Historia, looking away in embarrassment.

 

“I was fine and could have handled them.” She told her, still looking away. 

“Even so I’m not one to watch and take no action.” Historia replied.

Sasha then threw herself on Historia affectionately which irritated Ymir but she couldn’t do anything about it.

“Hey you should join us for lunch, we have room.” Sasha said with high enthusiasm.

“Uh...Alright.” Annie said.

 

Then the group of four walked together out of the locker room and to the lunch room. Conversing with Annie as they walked.

 

~

 

“Who knew Historia would stand up for anyone like that.”

Rico said as Hange played with her hair but was also a part of the conversation.

“When we first met her all she could do was squeak.”

 

Sasha looked to them both with a confused expression.

“You mean Historia has never done that with anyone?”

“Nope.” Ymir quickly replied, head leaning on her hand in irritation.

 

They all glanced to where Historia was, at the vending machines with Annie. Historia just smiling and giggling while Annie only displayed little smiles every now and then while standing by her side.

 

“Ymir I don’t like this.” Sasha whispered over to her, as Ymir turned her attention away from Historia and now to Sasha. 

“You know I sure as hell don’t.” She replied not in a too quieted tone but it was quiet enough.

“To be honest something about her is off.” Sasha said, and for once Ymir felt like agreeing with her.

“Yeah, it’s like… She’s enjoying Historia but then...Not?”

“Ymir I think we should do something about this.” Sasha and Ymir were now staring at Annie, sort of intimidated by her.

“Definitely.”

Rico and Hange just looked and each other and sighed, hearing every single word. 

“Oh boy.”

 

~

 

“Hurry up Ymir, you’re heavy!” Sasha exclaimed. On top her shoulders was Ymir climbing into a window.

“Shut up, I’m trying!” She replied.

The two were at the property of Annie’s house, trying to get into her bedroom window. It would be impossible to do this at night for Annie would be home but the two had to skip clubs today, and surely Annie was back at school in her own club. They would probably get yelled at by their club instructors, but it was probably worth it. They didn’t say anything to Historia but left the school immediately when she didn’t notice

Ymir’s body then crashes through the open window and into the room, quickly getting up to pull Sasha in, and of course her foot slipped off the window frame and they both fell into a piling mess, making the loudest noises, but it was fine they had made sure nobody was home.

 

“Jeez Sasha, when are you not clumsy?” Ymir sounded annoyed but didn’t look it and surveyed the room. Sasha was busy fixing her clothes.

“It’s not always my fault ya know!”

“Whatever just search the room.”

 

Annie’s room was of course, clean and perfect looking. At first Ymir thought doing this was crazy but she would do anything to keep Annie off her Historia, and Sasha was enough to deal with. They rambled through Annie’s things, only to find books on health and exercise, and even homework books, history books, and some now and then that were just for entertainment. They looked through each drawer only to find pen, paper, or something else ordinary and boring.

 

They looked everywhere and there was nothing. Nothing at all.

“This is stupid” Ymir said, still eyeing the room around.

“Well I guess we can help ourselves to the fridge and be on our way.” Sasha replied, and actually meant it. Ymir glared at Sasha and was about to smack her shoulder when she spotted something. One little thing, she hadn’t seen before.

 

“Wait...Sasha look!” Ymir pointed to a skinny black nightstand, there was only a clock and lamp on it.

“What about it?” Sasha questioned in confusion as she stared at the piece of furniture.

Ymir walked over to it, putting her fingers under the nightstand, then pulling out a hidden drawer, as she grinned and Sasha gasped softly running over to Ymir as they both peeped inside.

 

Both their faces light up in shock, kind of wishing they hadn’t found the drawer.

“WHAAAAT!” They both shouted.

In the drawer were photos, of a girl with short black hair and dark eyes. Although the girl was in skimpy clothing and each photo got even more sexy as they viewed one after another.

“Mikasa?!” Sasha shouted obviously more shocked.

“What you know this person?!”

“She’s a first year in my class!”

 

Before they could say anymore they both heard the noise of the front door opening, then shutting very loudly.

 

“Fuck.”


	5. Fucking Superb You Funky Little Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh annie is the main character of this fic right cus theres one (1) girl i love

Annie wasn’t at track practice. That was her first problem, her second was that she was watching volleyball practice to think, and that’s where Ymir happened to be. She was thinking about Ymir. Not in like, a creepy way, but she was thinking about what happened earlier with Historia. Then the captain walked in and practice was officially starting. Annie tried to distract herself by watching the game, this however proved impossible as she soon learned that Ymir was the flashiests fucking wing spiker on the entire goddamn planet. Like she seriously brought new fucking meaning to the term Ace. Annie started getting angry. Irrationally angry. She was almost fuming. Why? Because Ymir shot her some dirty looks? Because she felt some sort of flutter that time she saw Historia at the juice bar?   
“This is fucking ridiculous” Annie murmured aloud, and just as she started to get up to leave, the captain came running up to the bleachers to her. Annie recognized the girls as Hange, but she quickly realised that Hange would never play volleyball when she could be in the science club, and then she realized she didn’t know this girl’s name. thankfully , she didn’t need to.  
“Hey! Im Lyn, the captain of the team, are you here to try out of libero? We’ve been needing one and you look pretty nimble.”   
“Actually, I’m ok I was just passing time, sorry I’m on my way out, but I might know someone for the job I’ll point them this way” Lyn nodded and waved, and Annie was amazed she managed to get that much out without losing her cool. Annie made her way out, picking up on nearby conversations and silently judging every fucking asshole at this school.  
“Hange, this club was possibly the dumbest idea you’ve ever had. It’s literally just us standing around outside.”  
“Wrong, Rico, my darling, we’re sitting outside! And the club was your idea! And we’re having a grand old time aren’t we!” Hange said loudly, lifting her arms up and looking around with a sense of wonder  
“You couldn’t even get us a room for the club, what the fuck?”  
“Why do you keep putting this on me? It's your fault for not requesting a room on the form! And now Levi’s mad at us for sneaking this by him, and will never let us get a room!”   
“Ugh Hange it's a good thing I love you.” Rico leans in for a kiss, and was left unsatisfied because Hange saw something that caught her eye. With a gleam of her glasses, she shouted  
“YO HISTORIA! WHAT’S UP? I THOUGHT YOU WENT HOME?”  
Annie turned. She was the only other person there, and she was just trying to leave. Hange, shouting at too-loud a volume continued,   
“OH SORRY YOU’RE NOT HISTORIA! YOU’RE THE GIRL WHOS ALWAYS HANGING AROUND MIKSA! ANNIE RIGHT?” Annie began to reply, in a slightly raised voice, because that was what was appropriate for the distance between them.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m Annie. Do you need me, or can I go home?”  
“Oh… Yeah sorry I didn't mean to keep you.” Hange’s voice fell, to a little quieter than it’s typical volume, and Annie walked away. 

As Annie left the strange encounter with the Fuck You Club, she was lost in thought. She wanted to call Mikasa. She wanted to see her, she wanted to kiss her, and brush her fingertips across her rippling muscles. She had a particularly shitty day, and she wanted to feel better. She took her phone out as she made her way home, and began dialing the familiar number.   
“Hello?” a soft voice came through the receiver of Annie’s phone.   
“Hey Mik,” Annie started, and took a deep rattling breath “it’s me. Can I see you?”   
“Oh yeah totally babe, are you okay? You sound a bit shaken up.” Mikasa’s voice had a slight tint of concern to it, and it made Annie’s heart pang.   
“Yeah I just had a rough day, and you know, my dad.” Annie was only a few minutes away from her house now. And Mikasa seemingly telepathically could tell this.   
“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry. Why don’t you go home and shower and then come over to my place, I’ll even kick Eren out of the house so you don’t have to see him.”   
“Yeah that sounds great. See you in about an hour.” Annie smiled, and hung up as she walked into her house. She sighed and called out to her father who had gotten home earlier to tell him she was home. He grunted in response, as usual. Annie walked into her room to set her things down, and noticed her bedside drawer was open. Not wide open, but it was noticeably open. Annie had a miniature heart attack. She was always so careful to close the drawer. Had she left it open this morning? Had her father seen what was in the drawer? She hurriedly closed the drawer, and peeked into her father’s study where he was diligently working.   
“Hey Dad, is everything alright?” he grunted in response. He hadn’t found it.   
“Dad I’m gonna shower and head over to Mikasa’s, I’ll probably stay the night, there’s leftovers in the fridge.” at this, her father looked up. He glared, and rolled his eyes before returning to his work.   
“Yeah whatever I couldn’t care less if you even came back.” Annie sighed, saying to herself ‘yep, that’s dad’.   
She showered quickly, lost in thought about the drawer the whole time. She didn’t know how she could be this careless. She didn’t understand. This sucked. She thought about her day, when the sweet relief of Historia’s attention finally came to her, but she could distinctly feel the glares of Ymir and Sasha a few feet away. She thought about how she could finally see Mikasa. She hadn’t been able to recently because she was tired after practice. She had skipped practice today, just hanging around the school until it was done so her father wouldn’t be suspicious. She watched the volleyball practice, she heard the captain express their lack of a libero. Annie made note of this.   
As she made her way to Mikasa’s house, she with small bag filled only with a few articles of clothing, and a phone charger. Annie still thinking about the day’s events absentmindedly bumped into someone a few feet away from Mikasa’s house. An annoyingly nasally voice began,  
“Hey, big nose, I know you’re banging my sister or something, but that doesn’t give you the right to bump into me.” Annie sighed, and without looking shoved Eren away and remarking  
“Go cry to Armin if you’re so upset” Annie entered the house before she could hear his response.   
“MIKASA” she yelled, almost whined, and just as she was summoned, Mikasa came down the stairs and hugged Annie.   
“Hey,” she whispered into her ear “let’s go upstairs”   
Mikasa smirked, and Annie followed feeling like an obedient dog. When they reached Mikasa’s room, Annie flopped on the bed arms and legs spread out, though she was careful to leave room for Mikasa. When they were both situated on the bed, Annie started recounting her shitty day. The bullies, Ymir and Sasha’s glares, the drawer, and lastly, her father.   
“Oh, but hey! The volleyball team’s looking for a libero! I knew you played in middle school and I figured maybe you’d want to try out.” Annie said, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Thanks Ann, but I don’t know if I can play anymore. I’ve got bad memories man.” Then, Mikasa smiled, sensing the shift in mood, and rolled on top of Annie.   
“Why don’t we make some happy memories?” Mikasa smirked, Annie smirked. There was lots of smirking. There was lots of laughter, and assorted other noises, needless to say, they had a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh the title is like that cus i said so bitch. (also annie is funky and superb)


End file.
